Starting the Day with a Smile
by KittyBlue
Summary: Yah. It was just a bad awakening! I’m gonna have a super cool day! . . . Damn. Did I just jinx myself or something? “Not your day, eh, dobe?” -narutoXsasuke-


**Title:** Starting the Day with a Smile  
**Author:** KittyBlue  
**Chapters: **oneshot!  
**Status:** complete? (maybe I'll do a sequel or a prequel) XD  
**Rating: **K?  
**Parings:** Naruto x Sasuke  
**Summary:** _Yah. It was just a bad awakening! I'm gonna have a super cool day! . . . Damn. Did I just jinx myself or something? _"Not your day, eh, dobe?"  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters, like that's new.. sigh.  
**Warnings:** erm.. too many random things until we get to the fluff? :D

narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu

**Starting the Day with a Smile **

by _KittyBlue_

He had spent all night turning around in bed. Even the soft and warm sheets didn't seem to make a difference to his stiff cold body. It was a cold winter night after all. After waking up every other hour to look up at the red glaring numbers displayed by his clock, he finally felt himself comfortable enough to be able to sleep. Or not…

"Damn it. I have to wake up in 3 hours. The hell." Naruto ran a hand through his blond messy hair while sighing deeply. He buried himself into the sheets in a way that he wouldn't feel even a shiver of cold.

"Damn it's cold." With another sigh he closed his eyes. Maybe it was a miracle but this time he did fall asleep.

_2 hours and 29 minutes after_

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock. It read 7:45. He looked away for a minute staying quite still for a moment.

"Damn school."

Suddenly, the blond sat in the middle of the bed, the sheets falling around his lap.

_This must be that thing Sakura keep talking about the other day. Something-karma.. It's probably her fault too. Her and the karma-thing. _

Deciding that it wasn't that interesting to just stay in bed if he wasn't sleeping, Naruto stood up, his feet feeling the soft velvety feeling from the new carpets that Tsunade had giving him for Christmas. Seriously, who gives carpets for Christmas? A drunken doctor does. But while feeling the smooth surface under his cold feet, his socks were probably wandering under the bed again; he couldn't help but be happy. Even if he had said some mean things to her when she had presented him with them, the truth was that he liked them. They were really soft and blue and white. Tsunade had actually said that it was the blue that made her buy them. She said it was the closest blue to his eyes.

_Eh.. 7:49. Thinking about carpets in the morning. I'm such a loser._

Stretching in his froggy pajamas while walking to the bathroom, he couldn't help but think that his day would go bad. He just had that kind of feeling. That something would go wrong. And he was never wrong when it was about his days.

After stripping himself naked and turning the showerhead on Naruto stepped into the shower.

"Damn! It's so fucking cold! Is the heat even on? Damn it!!"

After waiting about 1 minute for the water to heat some more he decided that it was just so cold out there that even if he boiled himself he would still feel cold. So that made his short shower being even shorter. In five minutes he had washed himself clean and was hopping around the bathroom floor looking for his slippers.

_Who invented mosaic flooring? Damn, it's cold!_

Back to his room he looked at the clock. It was still 8:02, he had time to calmly dress himself and even eat something from the kitchen. He looked through his wardrobe taking a pair of dark blue jeans and an orange sweatshirt with a yellow number on the back. The cold was getting to him so he blown on his hands for a minute for some heat and then went to his underwear and shocks drawer. He took a pair of black boxers and some black shocks with a little frog symbol. After quickly dressing himself, Naruto sorted the notebook he would take and put a pen, his cell phone, his mp3, his keys and his almost empty froggy wallet into his strap bag.

_Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte_

_Kurayami ni hikari o ute_

He was on his way out of the room when he heard his ringtone. He opened his bag and found his phone, flipping it open he read the time 8:15 before noticing the name KIBA on the screen.

"What's up?"

"Naruto! You're up already? I thought I would have to keep calling you every minute for you to move your ass out of bed and actually take the call."

"Ah. I had a bad night, so I wasn't really that sleepy today. Damn!"

"What?"

"I just noticed the damn phone alarm didn't make all his noise at 8! Good thing I woke up by myself, eh?"

"If you say so. Now, quick. I'm not waiting for you at the subway!"

Before Naruto had time to reply, Kiba already had ended the call. The blond put the phone inside his bag again and as soon as the bag was over his shoulder he walked to the front door, making a fast stop in the kitchen to grab an apple. After taking a second to snatch his coat from the chair close to the door, he was skipping out of the house.

He ran to the bus stop when he saw the bus coming around his corner. Panting like an old man while trying to get what he needed out of his bag while holding the stupid coat on the other hand. He entered the hot bus leaving the cold weather outside. He looked around for a minute before going to his usual place, the last seat on the left. His hands went again to his bag looking around for his mp3.

The only thing that could now calm his mind and make him believe he wasn't going to have a horrible day. Music did calm the soul. He pressed the play button and was going to put the ear pieces when he noticed.

_Damn it! Where the hell did I broke the right left piece? I didn't even notice~! _

Still being as stubborn as he was he just ignored the damaged piece and put the other one in his ear. Soon enough "My Dirty Little Secret" was screaming in his ear.

10 minutes later he was leaving the bus to get to the subway. He looked around for Kiba. Then he remembered to check his cell phone.

_Figures. Damn useless thing. _

He clicked to see the 1 SMS blinking in the screen.

I GOT TIRED OF WAITING FOX. I'M GOING NOW. CYA IN CLASS!

Naruto sighed as he entered the subway.

_Well.. it's only a 15 minute journey. Nothing to worry about. With my music, I won't even be thinking about the fact that Kiba stood me up! That's right!_

At 8:45 he was on the subway already on his way to the school. At first he was really into the music. All American Rejects did always make him chill and just be happy.

_Yah. It was just a__ bad awakening! I'm gonna have a super cool day! . . . Damn. Did I just jinx myself or something? _

Suddenly there was only talk around him. No music. He checked his pocket for his mp3, thinking maybe he had pressed a wrong button or something and found it turned off. He pressed play. . .

_Damn thing! Why don't you turn on??_

He keeps pressing until he just gave up. Abruptly he remembers. Some days ago the same thing had happen. It had been the batteries. He had replaced them with the first battery of the same size he found.

_I forgot to open the new ones! _He screamed in his mind.

"Could you please move, son?"

He narrowed his eyes to an old lady. He old trembling lady was trying to sit next to him. Trying not to be a bad citizen, he moved a bit and made enough room for the lady.

"Thank you, son. I was so tired of being up. Now I'm a bit thirsty."

He looked at her curiously.

_Does she expect me to give her a glass of water or something?_

He looked at her as the lady moved through her bags or groceries until she finally brought to his face a water bottle. Giving him a little weird grin, he started to open the cap. Or trying, at least, it looked like she was a bit on the weak side and that was a mean strong cap.

"Could you, son?" She gives Naruto the closest thing to puppy eyes. The weirdo looking puppy eyes that make you like run away. But again, he didn't want to be a bad citizen.

_Ma__ybe if I help this lady my bad luck goes away. A good deed! Yeah!_

He easily opened the bottle and soon the old lady was smiling at him while drinking her water. And he was actually grinning too.

_The damn old women spilled all the damn water on me!_

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so sorry, son."

He stood up and moved to the doors away from the lady. He wasn't even paying more attention to her. His mind was only on his wet arm. He tried to squeeze some of the water, but it was difficult when he was wearing the sweatshirt. But it was too cold to take it off. He looked out of the windows.

_One more station and I'm in the school. Then I can tell everyone this and laugh like crazy. Yeah! Tomorrow this will be nothing more than a reminder. Things just can't get any worse!_

When the subway doors opened Naruto was the first out. He was walking up the stairs, narrowed eyes looking out for anything out of place that could make him trip or the like.

"Not your day, eh, dobe?"

Naruto stopped and looked behind him. In the escalator right behind him was usual grumpy mean duck butt hair Uchiha Sasuke. For a minute he actually thought maybe he was imagining this: first, Sasuke had just talked with him; second, he was smirking at him.

Uchiha Sasuke was known all around school for his aloof and apathetic self. He was aloof when dealing with his fangirls and apathetic with everyone else. He was one of the loners of the school. The only reason Naruto knew him was because it had been love at first sight the minute he entered his fifth grade class (so many years ago!). But that's another story! He shouldn't be smirking!

"Cat got your tongue too?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow arched while looking at him.

"What you want?" The blond finally asked after getting over the fact that this wasn't a figment of his mind and, yes, Uchiha Sasuke had just stopped on his way to school and was there talking with him.

_The smirking bastard!__ He probably just saw what happened and is making fun of me._

Suddenly the duck butt hair Uchiha was chuckling like there was no tomorrow.

"Sorry. It. Was. So. Funny. You were grinning like a lunatic. And then the woman was pouring her water all over you. Priceless."

"Good you got your morning fun, bastard."

The raven boy stopped laughing looking at him now with wide eyes. The glaring Naruto probably having something to do with that.

"What you want, Uchiha?"

"And here was I going to lend you a hand. See if I care anymore. Hmph." The other boy just turned away and continued his way.

"Wait! What? What do you mean? And are you pouting?"

"No. Dobe."

"Then stop walking damn it."

"Are you wet dobe?"

Naruto froze and looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. He knows the boy probably didn't mean to say that like _that_ but damn. It did sound like _that_. And everyone around them was thinking he meant _that_. And then he saw the smirk.

"You.. bastard.." the blond murmured looking away.

"What? Wait? Are you blushing, dobe?"

"Just as much, as you were pouting, bastard." He replied back.

He turned to look at Sasuke just in time to feel something falling on his head. For a moment everything is black. And for that moment he actually thinks of screaming something like "I'm blind, help!", but then he notices that it's fabric the thing touching his face. Slowly he reached for it with his hands. It was a black sweater.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" He looks in the direction of the other boy, just in time to see him running off. "Hey!"

His little raven boy was running. And Naruto couldn't help but smile.

He really didn't know what was more adorable: the fact that Sasuke had been blushing. Or the pretty gentle smile on Sasuke's lips when the boy had ran off.

_Not a bad morning, just a bad awakening. Because t__hat smile had just made my day!_

narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu

AN: Yes, this all happened today. I'm just so unlucky! I just wished there had been a Sasuke to cheer me up. In the end, it was the bunny of this story that made me go all happy crazy around from the escalators until getting to my Uni. The idea just wouldn't leave my mind! :D

About the sequel, pre-sequel thingy. When I was finishing this I was thinking "cute chibi Naruto entering fifth grade and sees cute chibi Sasuke". It's my soft spot: Chibi NaruSasu. And the end. It's so oblivious that Sasuke likes him back, right? So why write about it? I would actually, but would anyone want to read it? :P


End file.
